My Lady!
by The Red Liar
Summary: Karena krisis uang, Gon harus kerja sampingan menjadi... seorang butler? Tidak masalah sih bagi Gon, tapi apa jadinya jika yang harus ia layani adalah cewek tomboy dingin yang ternyata teman sekelasnya sendiri? ((Gon x Fem!Killua))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Halo semua! Nama saya tak penting tapi panggil saja Red-chan :) _First attempt_ untuk _fandom_ HUNTER X HUNTER untuk salah satu OTP: GonxFem!Killua. Semoga semua berjalan lancar :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter. I do NOT own cover picture.**

 **Warning!: Female!Killua, Tsundere!Female!Killua, OOC, Typo, humor rada maksa.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _"My Lady!"_

 _-RedChan-_

* * *

"Minggu ini aku makan ramen instan lagi..."  
Gon Freecs, lelaki baik yang ceria dan disukai banyak orang itu sekali lagi menghembuskan napasnya dengan pasrah di jam makan siang ketika semua murid lain sibuk ke kantin untuk cari makan.  
Gon tidak beranjak dari bangkunya walaupun perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ia menghela napas lagi.

Gon berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja dan asalnya tinggal di kampung-ehem, desa. Namun setelah ia mendapat surat dari ayahnya (yang belum pernah ia lihat kecuali dari foto) yang menyuruhnya pergi merantau ke kota, ia akhirnya pergi ke Kota York Shin. Dengan berbekal hanya uang secukupnya dan doa restu dari nenek buyut dan bibinya.  
Gon senang karena ternyata ayahnya (yang entah dimana dan kerjaan aslinya tuh apa) telah menyiapkan suatu apartemen kecil lengkap dengan furniturnya dan telah membiayai sekolahnya yang baru.  
Namun tentunya untuk biaya hidup dan lainnya, Gon yang harus menanggung sendiri.

Gon sudah berhasil bertahan hidup selama kurang lebih setengah tahun di kota York Shin ini dengan kerja sambilan disana-sini dan bantuan teman-temannya yang baik hati.  
Namun pekerjaan terakhirnya menyita terlalu banyak waktu dan ia jadi tidak bisa fokus belajar, apalagi ini mulai mendekati musim ujian.  
Setelah dua minggu menjalani hidup tanpa pekerjaan, Gon mulai merasakan pahitnya kemiskinan.  
Dan sekarang ini, ia tengah krisis makanan.  
Gon dapat memasak. Mungkin _skill-_ nya sudah seperti seorang _chef_ restoran ternama. Tapi sayangnya, uang yang ia miliki tidak mencukupi untuk membeli bahan masakan. Maka ia harus rela bertahan dengan ramen instan secukupnya.

Disaat perutnya tengah keroncongan itu, ia melihat salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang duduk sendirian di bangkunya di deretan depan.  
Gon melihat sekeliling, teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah pergi ke kantin, meninggalkan Gon dan teman sekelas albino-nya ini berdua.  
Killua Zoldyck. Putri dari pemilik _Zoldyck Company_ dan salah satu keluarga terkaya di dunia. Gon terkadang bingung kenapa anak keluarga tajir begini bersekolah di Hunter School, sekolah biasa yang fasilitasnya kadang kurang lengkap.  
Walaupun mereka teman sekelas selama hampir setengah tahun, Gon hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.  
Killua Zoldyck memang gadis ideal bagi para cowok yang mau cari gebetan; tubuhnya tinggi dan parasnya cantik dengan rambut perak sebahu yang terkadang diikat kebelakang, selain itu ia sangat pintar dan terlebih ia bermarga _Zoldyck._  
Walaupun begitu, sayangnya Killua ini termasuk cewek dingin yang pandangan dan kata-katanya selalu menusuk bagai pisau sampai ke titik terdalam hati anda.  
Meskipun banyak cowok-cowok yang _nembak_ dia (baik karena hartanya maupun wajahnya), pasti selalu ia tolak dengan ketus dan cueknya.

Murid-murid perempuan lainnya juga tidak suka dengan kehadiran Killua karena berbagai macam hal, tapi intinya, karena Killua terlalu _sempurna_ dan mereka tidak suka jika ada yang _lebih baik_ dari mereka.  
Belum lagi karena kata-kata yang dirangkai Killua selalu pedas dan tidak mengenakkan hati.

 _"Cuma luarnya aja yang manis, dalamnya_ _ **pahit.**_ **"**

Intinya, Gon belum pernah melihat Killua mengobrol akrab dengan orang lain.  
Inti dari segala intinya, Gon tahu Killua _tidak disukai dan tidak punya teman._

Gon bukan orang yang suka men- _judge_ orang lain sebelum ia kenal betul orang itu, makanya ia tidak mengakui kalau Killua itu bertabiat buruk.  
Yah, kata-kata yang ia lontarkan memang kasar, tapi siapa tahu ia punya maksud dibalik semua itu, kan?

Gon tetap _positive thinking._

"Apa lihat-lihat!?"

Gon terlonjak kaget ketika gadis yang duduk di bangku paling depan barisannya itu membentaknya.  
Gon memberikan senyum bersalahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah ketahuan memperhatikan Killua dari tadi.  
"Maaf ya! Bukan apa-apa kok."  
Killua masih kelihatan marah, Gon jadi berkeringat dingin.  
 _Aku merasa kalau aku bakal disetrum sampai mati. ;;w;;_  
Gon langsung menepis pikiran jelek itu.

Hening yang melanda terasa terlalu dingin dan mencekam dengan tatapan Killua yang tajam. Walau harus Gon akui, sepasang mata biru yang nampak menusuk sampai ke sudut-sudut hatinya itu memang sangat indah.

Tidak lama, Killua bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya yang nampaknya belum disentuh itu.  
Gon memperhatikannya ketika ia akan keluar kelas. _Apa dia mau makan bekalnya diluar?_

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hening.

Killua berhenti dan menoleh kearah Gon.

Oke.

Keringat dingin Gon makin bercucuran.

 _Kenapa aku malah nanya begitu? Ah bodoh. Dia pasti kira aku semacam stalker deh. Apalagi kita belum pernah bicara sebelumnya._

Tak dikira-kira, Killua hanya diam sebentar sambil memandangi kotak bekalnya.  
"Aku mau membuangnya."

Gon hampir pingsan.

 _Membuangnya? Membuang kotak bekal yang kalau melihat latar belakang keluarganya itu pasti isinya enak-enak dan mahal-mahal semua itu?_

"M-membuangnya?"  
"Iya."  
"...Semuanya?"  
"Iya."  
"K-kenapa? Bukannya belum kau makan?"

Killua terdiam lagi sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke bangku Gon dan menaruh kotak bekal itu begitu saja di mejanya.  
"Eh?" Gon menatapnya kaget.  
"Untukmu saja. Kalau tidak mau, buang."  
Setelah mengatakan itu, Killua langsung pergi keluar kelas.  
Gon hanya bisa melongo, mengalihkan pandang dari kotak bekal mewah ke pintu kelas.  
Akhirnya Gon memberanikan diri membuka kotak bekal yang berukiran naga itu, dan isinya...

" _Steak_ lengkap dengan kentang goreng dan irisan ayam beserta salad..."

Gon terus menerus memandangi makanan yang tak lazim dibawa anak sekolah itu.  
Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih garpu dan mulai mengambil seiris ayam dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

 _Lembut._  
 _Lezat._  
 _Gratis._

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena telah dibutakan oleh rasa lapar khas orang miskin, Gon langsung menghabiskan bekal dari surga itu sampai ke titik terakhirnya. Tidak ada secuil pun yang tersisa.

"...enak banget..."

Gon bisa-bisa menangis terharu di tempat itu juga, jika bukan karena bel yang berbunyi menandakan kelas dimulai sebentar lagi.

Gon berniat untuk mengembalikan kotak bekal (yang nampaknya berlapis emas dan perak) itu ke Killua dan berterimakasih sepenuhnya padanya.

Namun Killua tidak masuk lagi kedalam kelas.

* * *

Ketika yang lainnya sudah pulang, Gon masih dengan setia duduk didekat bangku Killua, menunggu kehadiran si gadis berambut perak itu untuk berterimakasih dan mengembalikan kotak bekal yang terlalu bagus untuk jadi kotak bekal.

Gon tahu Killua akan kembali karena tasnya masih ada di bangkunya.

Benar saja, Killua datang dari balik pintu dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.  
Mata birunya membesar ketika ia menyadari Gon ada disana.  
Walaupun sekarang ia mengetahui keberadaan Gon disana, ia tetap berpandangan lurus dan langsung mengambil tas di bangkunya.  
Ketika ia berbalik untuk pergi, Gon langsung meraih pundaknya, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"...Apa." nada Killua masih tetap dingin seperti biasa.  
Gon tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih untuk bekalnya," ucap Gon lalu menyerahkan kotak bekal mahal itu. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima ini juga."  
Killua hanya diam ketika kotak itu sudah kembali ke tangannya.  
"Kau tahu," kata Gon lagi, membuat Killua mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata coklat keemasan milik Gon yang memandangnya dengan lembut. "Ini pasti tak ada artinya bagimu, tapi aku ingin berterimakasih dengan benar padamu."  
Killua mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan. Gon tertawa kecil.  
"Hari minggu nanti... _are you free?"_

* * *

Ketika Gon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke matras keras yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur itu, ia mulai panik.

 _Aku (secara tak langsung) mengajak Killua Zoldyck kencan di hari Minggu!_

Gon menghela napas panjang dengan lelah.  
"Kenapa aku malah mengajaknya keluar padahal aku tahu aku ini krisis duit."  
Gon masih tidak habis pikir kenapa ia malah mengajak Killua jalan-jalan di hari Minggu nanti demi untuk berterimakasih padanya.  
Kata-kata ajakan _"ayo kita keluar Minggu nanti"_ begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia hentikan.  
Dan kagetnya, Killua mengiyakan saja.  
Ini sangat aneh bin ajaib, bagaimana seorang Killua Zoldyck menyetujui ajakannya untuk pergi _jalan-jalan_ di hari Minggu dengan teman sekelas cowoknya yang belum pernah ia sapa sampai ke hari ini.  
"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kan masih hari Senin. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat pekerjaan sebelum hari Minggu dan dapat uang yang setidaknya cukup untuk mentraktirnya makan."

* * *

Keesokkan paginya, Gon berjalan seperti biasa ke sekolah.  
Di tengah jalan, seperti biasa, Gon disapa oleh kedua kakak kelasnya (yang selalu membantu disaat ia sedang melarat) Kurapika dan Leorio.

"Yo!" Sapa Leorio. Jangan salah ya, walau dia ini bertubuh besar dan kekar, ia masih remaja 18 tahun biasa kok.  
"pagi." Kurapika, 17 tahun, tersenyum kearah Gon. "Kamu lesu? Tidak sarapan lagi?"  
Gon tersenyun tipis. "Hehe. Biasalah," katanya. "Minggu ini _Ramen Week_ lagi."  
"Kau bisa ke tempatku," Leorio menepuk pundak Gon. "Kami punya banyak persediaan makanan. Jangan sungkan!"  
"Makasih, Leorio." Gon tertawa. "Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat pertolongan dari kalian. Kali ini aku akan mengatasinya sendiri."  
"Baiklah. Tapi jika sudah terlalu berat, segera hubungi kami." Kurapika dengan tegas mengatakan.  
"Oh, ya," tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat sesuatu. "Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan baru?"  
Ketika Gon menggeleng, Kurapika melanjutkan. "Aku tahu suatu lowongan pekerjaan mudah yang bayarannya besar."  
Mata Gon langsung berbinar, seperti seekor _puppy_ yang baru diberi makan. "Apa itu Kurapika?"  
Remaja berambut pirang tertawa kecil.  
"Pekerjaan ini yaitu menjadi..."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Gon langsung menuju tempat ini, seperti yang diintruksikan Kurapika, untuk melamar pekerjaan barunya.

Sekarang ini, Gon tengah berdiri di depan gerbang (yang terlalu besar) suatu rumah (yang juga terlalu besar) yang bagaimana adalah rumah dari calon majikannya yang baru.  
Di tangannya, Gon memegang sepucuk kertas bertulis Formulir Lamaran.

Agak bingung bagaimana untuk masuk kedalam, Gon akhirnya bertanya ke penjaga disana.  
"Permisi?"  
Seorang pria berumur yang besar tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau pekerja baru itu?"  
Gon mengangguk. "Ya benar!"  
"Oke. Karena kau sudah sampai sini, kau diterima."  
"Eh? Tidak ada tes dulu?"  
"Tidak, tidak. Yang lain sudah kabur duluan waktu melihat gerbang rumah ini. Kau yang pertama yang tidak ketakutan ketika berdiri disini."  
Gon hanya bisa melongo sembari melihat Zebro (pak tua gemuk ini) membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

 _Aku dapet pekerjaan semudah ini!_

"Nah. Selamat datang, butler Gon Freecs. Selamat bekerja."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini! :) Saya akan melanjutkan _fic_ ini jika ada yang merespon _fic_ ini! (Baik di Favorite, Follow, atau di Review.) _well,_ walaupun tidak di respon juga saya tetap berencana untuk melanjutkannya :)**

 **Saya dari dulu suka sekali GonxFem!Killua ;) ini termasuk _Ultimate OTP_ saya :)**

 **Sampai bertemu!**

 **-RedChan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yosh! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa _update_ lagi! ^^**

 **Terimakasih pada semua yang telah setia menunggu!**

 **Chapter 2 telah hadir!**

* * *

Chap. 2

"Selamat datang. Saya Gotoh, kepala _butler."_  
Pria tinggi berkacamata itu melihat kearah Gon dengan tatapan dingin dan berbicara dengan nada dingin pula. Mungkin pria ini adalah kulkas berjalan. Entahlah. Pokoknya Pak Gotoh itu adalah pria dingin.  
"Ah, saya Gon. Gon Freecs." Gon mencoba membungkuk untuk beri hormat, tapi Pak Gotoh sudah berbalik dan berjalan di koridor itu.  
"Seperti yang kau tahu, bangunan ini hanyalah tempat tinggal para _butler._ Tempat _Master_ dan keluarganya berada jauh didalam."  
Setelah itu, Pak Gotoh terus berbicara tentang berbagai macam peraturan yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan dalam pekerjaan ini. Otak Gon mulai mengeluarkan asap.  
"...Dan tugas utamamu adalah-"  
Gon yang sudah mulai mabok langsung tersadar kembali, mendengarkan Pak Gotoh yang berhenti berjalan dan berbalik padanya.  
"-melayani dan melindungi Nona Killua."

Langkah Gon terhenti.

"Nona… siapa?"

Gotoh menoleh kearah Gon dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Nona Killua. Putri ketiga dari pasangan Silva dan Kikyo Zoldyck, alias pewaris _Zoldyck Company_ yang resmi. Tolong perhatikan dan jangan melamun karena ini termasuk informasi vital yang harus kau ketahui."

"T-tunggu dulu." Gon mulai berkeringat dingin lagi. "M-maksudmu- Maksud anda… Nona Killua itu… _Killua Zoldyck?_ Killua Zoldyck yang _itu?_ "

Gotoh mulai habis kesabaran. "Maksudmu? Tolong bicara lebih spesifik."

Gon menelan ludah. "Killua Zoldyck, yang sekolah di Hunter School, tingkat SMP, kelas 3-A?"

"…Ya."

"Killua Zoldyck, yang berambut perak dan bermata biru, bertatapan judes dan kata-katanya kasar? _Killua Zoldyck yang itu?"_

"Tolong hati-hati ketika kau mendeskripsikan Nona Killua, dan _ya, benar._ Dia orangnya."

 _Ya, Tuhan._

Gon merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak melihat dulu nama keluarga majikannya ini. Ia juga merasa sangat _kurang update_ karena baru tahu bahwa rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Keluarga _Zoldyck._ Bahkan anak TK saja tahu tempat ini itu tempat tinggal siapa.

 _Jadi, aku akan melayani Killua… Rasanya aneh juga. Selama ini kita nggak pernah bicara akrab. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum padaku selama di sekolah._

"Satu hal lagi."

Gon melihat kearah Gotoh yang kembali berbicara.

Anehnya, nada bicara Gotoh melembut dan ia memiliki senyum tipis di wajahnya. Namun bukan senyum senang yang ia perlihatkan tapi… senyum sedih? Kasihan?

"Tolong bantu Nona Killua."

 _Bantu?_

Gon kebingungan.

 _Bantu apa?_

 _Bukannya dia baik-baik saja?_

* * *

Seragam _butler_ Keluarga zoldyck semuanya sama; kemeja putih bersih, jas berekor warna hitam, celana panjang formal hitam, sepatu formal hitam mengilap, serta dasi warna merah yang nampaknya terbuat dari sutra. Intinya, _ini bukanlah pakaian yang biasa bagi Gon._

Gon cukup kesulitan ketika memakai seragam ini dan butuh bantuan memakai dasi. (Seragam sekolahnya tidak pakai dasi). Tapi pada akhirnya, ia dapat memakainya dengan benar.

Hal yang paling disyukuri Gon adalah ia tidak harus membayar uang untuk seragam ini.

"Kau akan langsung ditempatkan di Rumah Utama." Ucap seorang gadis berkulit hitam dan berambut ikal yang nampak lebih tua sedikit dari Gon. "Aku Canary, penjaga gerbang Rumah Utama. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

 _Sebenarnya rumah ini punya berapa gerbang? =w="_

Gon menurut dan mengikuti Canary.

Walaupun Canary perempuan, ia tetap memakai seragam yang sama seperti Gon dan para _butler_ lain. Gon telah diberi tahu bahwa _butler_ wanita di Keluarga Zoldyck hanya tiga orang; Canary, Amane, dan seorang manula bernama Tsubone. Gon belum bertemu dengan Amane dan Tsubone, namun nampaknya ia akan segera menemui mereka karena mereka juga ditempatkan di Rumah Utama.

* * *

Gon mulai berpikir _mengapa orang kaya selalu menyukai hal yang besar-besar?_

Gerbang Utama yang dijaga Canary memang sederhana dibanding dengan gerbang yang dilewati Gon pertama kali, tapi tentunya _Pintu Rumah Utama_ Keluarga Zoldyck harus _lebih besar._

Sekarang Gon sedang berdiri di atas lantai keramik hitam yang nampak berkilau bagai cermin hingga Gon dapat melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Ruangan ini adalah _lobby_ Rumah Utama Keluarga Zoldyck. Setiap anggota keluarga Zoldyck memiliki rumah sendiri, dan Rumah Utama hanya dipakai ketika ada _family meeting_ atau acara-acara formal. Gon sudah dapat informasi kalau Killua saat ini tinggal di Rumah Utama untuk belajar menjadi penerus resmi _Zoldyck Company._ Gon sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus dipelajari Killua. Orang kaya memang beda nampaknya.

"Apa kau _butler_ pribadi Nona Killua yang baru?"

Seorang wanita yang nampaknya tidak jauh lebih tua dari Gon, berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau tua, berdiri di hadapan Gon. Tatapannya dingin, mengingatkan Gon pada Killua sedikit.

"Aku Amane." Ia membungkuk dan Gon dengan canggung membalasnya. "Selamat bekerja. Oh, ini." Amane mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil tebal dari sakunya dan memberinya pada Gon. "Ini adalah…?"

"Semua jadwal Nona Killua ditulis disana."

 _Tebal banget! ;;A;;_

"Kau harus membaca dan mengingat semuanya. Jadi jika Nona membolos, kau bisa langsung menghentikannya. Nona Killua tidak pernah boleh melewatkan apapun yang tertulis di jadwal itu. Sekarang, coba kau buka halaman 40: Jadwal Hari Selasa Tanggal ini: Jam 17.00."

Gon buru-buru membuka halaman yang dimaksud. Sekarang hari Selasa dan ini sudah hampir pukul 5 sore.

"Jam 17.00-18.00: Latihan Biola…" Gon membaca bagian yang diintruksikan Amane.

"Benar. Sekarang ini, Nona Killua sedang Latihan Biola di Ruang Musik. Ini Peta Rumah Utama, supaya kau tidak tersasar. Beberapa _butler_ baru selalu tersesat di hari-hari pertama bekerja, kuharap kau tidak begitu. Posisimu sangat penting disini. Hampir semua _butler_ pribadi Nona killua tidak bisa bertahan sampai seminggu. Kami harap kau berbeda."

Amane berbicara cepat sekali, otak Gon mulai berasap.

Ketika mereka berjalan menuju Ruang Musik, Gon melihat buku kecil tebal itu yang masih ia pegang di tangannya.

Setiap halaman dalam buku itu semuanya penuh tulisan. Semua itu adalah jadwal dan apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan Kilua. Gon merasa sedikit aneh. Killua masih kelas tiga SMP, sekelas dengannya, apa semua kegiatan ini diperlukan?

Gon melirik sedikit ke beberapa halaman dalam buku itu.

 _Jam 14.30: Pulang sekolah, jemput dengan mobil._

 _Jam 15.00-16.00: Belajar Bahasa Asing._

 _Jam 16.00-17.00: Pembelajaran Ekonomi dan Perusahaan Dunia._

 _Jam 17.00-18.00: Latihan Biola._

 _Jam 18.00-19.00: Ilmu Politik._

 _Jam 19.00-19.45: Makan Malam._

 _Jam 20.00-21.00: Review Pelajaran Sekolah._

 _Jam 21.00: Tidur malam._

Gon terdiam sebentar. _Jadwal apa ini? Tidak ada jam kosong untuk istirahat?_

Siapa yang membuat jadwal gila macam ini, Gon tidak habis pikir.

Tiap halaman penuh dengan jadwal kegiatan, otak Gon hampir berasap hanya melihatnya saja.

 _Bagaimana Killua bisa bertahan seharian melakukan ini semua?_

"Ini adalah Ruang Musik." Ucapan Amane membuat Gon kembali sadar sekitar. Sekarang, mereka berdiri di hadapan pintu besar dengan ukiran _notes_ musik yang indah. Hanya melihatnya saja bisa membuat orang terpesona. _Orang kaya memang beda._

Dari dalam ruangan terdengar alunan melodi biola yang indah. Gon tertegun. _Killua dapat memainkan biola seperti ini. Keren._

Dalam benak Gon sudah membayangkan Killua mengenakan gaun indah dan memainkan biolanya dengan anggun.

… _Hah. Apa yang aku pikirkan? 0_0 K-kenapa aku malah membayangkan Killua jadi cantik begitu? 0/0 E-eh, yah, dia memang selalu cantik, sih… t-tapi! Kenapa ia langsung muncul di pikiranku begitu? Aduuh, sudah ah! Fokus, Gon Freecs! Sekarang ini kau butler-nya Killua! =/= Ayo kerja, kerja!_

Gon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bayangan Killua yang memakai gaun itu.

 _Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku 'kan belum pernah melihatnya memakai baju lain selain seragam sekolah kita… Kira-kira, Killua memakai baju seperti apa, ya…_

Gon menggeleng lagi. _Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan baju yang dipakai Killua! Fokus, fokus! Ingat ini hari pertama kerja!_

Setelah menampar pipinya sendiri (yang langsung dilihat Amane dengan aneh), Gon langsung memasang tampang seriusnya (nggak serius banget sih), dan berkata dengan mantap: "Oke!"

Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Gon langsung meraih gagang pintu itu dan membukanya dengan semangat 45 dan teriakan "Killua! Aku _butler_ barumu!" yang membuat Amane tercengang kaget. _Berani amat nih anak! Gimana kalau Master Silva atau Madame Kikyo dengar?_

Namun, yang didapati Gon bukanlah seorang Killua dengan gaun indah, melainkan hanya ruangan super megah dengan banyak instrumen musik dan sebuah _CD Player_ yang memainkan lagu biola klasik. _Killua tidak ada di ruangan itu._

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

 **A/N: Terimakasih sudah baca!**

 **Gon yang kebingungan memang paling menyenangkan untuk ditulis! xD**

 **Chapter 2 cukup sampai sini dulu, ada _review?_ ^^**

 **-RedChan-**


End file.
